A Very Green Hornet Christmas
by simplycyndilicious
Summary: There's a Christmas Party goin' down at the Casa De Britt! Bring all your friends as long as they have gifts!


**A/N: hey everybody! It's that special time of the year again…Christmas! I figured that even the Green Hornet deserved a nice Christmas! This oneshot is dedicated to each and every one of my loyal readers who bothered to read my Other Side of Kato FanFic. I want you guys to know that I appreciate you're dedication and I wanna wish my readers a Merry Christmas! So please enjoy this fun (a little cheesy) story! Thank you! **

**Note: this story is separate from my other story; only the characters are the same. So don't get confused. Hebe and Kato are still dating and she knows Britt and Kato's secret identity.**

A Very Green Hornet Christmas

Britt walked around as he watched the butlers turned his living room into a Christmas wonderland. Decorations were everywhere. "This is gonna be one hell of a party" Britt mumbled to himself, he had been waiting all week to get wasted with a bunch of hot babes at this party.

"Oh no you're not." Lenore case walked into the room. "We are NOT going to have another party like last year's…you don't wanna go there again."

"Uh yes, I wanna go there again! Last year's party was the balls!" Lenore still wasn't convinced. "Oh c'mon Casey! What the hell?" Britt followed Lenore to try to convince her to let him throw a Britt- style party, "it's Christmas!"

"And that's why you're inviting the people at the Daily Sentinel to your party."

"What! I have to invite those pathetic journalists but-"Britt started

"Look Britt, those people work their ass off to help keep your father's newspaper alive, they deserve some appreciation."

Britt groaned "but-"

"It's what you're father would've wanted, Britt."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the mansion was filled with people chattering and walking around. Britt tried to keep his spirits up by faking a smile at the guests [what a waste of that chocolate fountain…] he thought as he saw the guest using it. [Hot girls could've been bathing in it if it were my party…] he grumbled.<p>

The doorbell chimed and Britt went to go get it, finally a face he knew: Kato. "Hey buddy!"

"Merry Christmas" Kato replied.

Following shortly after Kato was Hebe carrying a tray of food. "Hey Britt! Merry Christmas!

Britt greeted them and welcomed them in.

Hebe went off into the kitchen and ran into Lenore. "Hi Lenore! Merry Christmas, I thought it'll be nice to bring food over so I made some of my famous chicken casserole."

"Oh thank you!" Lenore carefully took the tray from her and placed it on the table "it's always nice to have more food on Christmas."

Hebe nodded "and Kato made some vegetable soup…It's killer."

Lenore raised an eyebrow "Kato cooks?" she was prepared to taste the soup when Hebe caught her wrist.

Hebe looked back to make sure Kato wasn't there she lowered her voice "I'm not kidding when I say the soup is killer, unless you want food poisoning for a week, do not drink that soup."

Lenore chuckled "have you told him that he can't cook?"

"I've tried, he won't believe me… I love him but, do you wanna tell Kato that he has a lack of talent at cooking?"

Lenore thought about it "nah, good point"

"Just set it waaaaaaay in the back where no one will notice, in fact put it under the table. I'll dump it outside after the dinner."

* * *

><p>Kato and Britt hung out as they drank their beers and chatted "thank God you're at this party, this party's shit! I feel like I'm at a granny fest." Britt shuddered at the thought.<p>

"They are people from the Sentinel" Kato said

"Yeah but-"Then something caught Britt's eye. "Hey, Kato who're the people over there?"

Kato squint his eyes, he saw a group of people dressed in black and they were headed towards the mansion…with guns… "I'll get the Black Beauty. Tell Lenore and Hebe"

"Sweet! Finally something interesting "Britt ran off to find Lenore and Hebe.

Lenore and Hebe were bustling around in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready for 100 guests. Britt peaked into the kitchen "psst, Casey!"

Casey looked up "what! I'm kinda busy right now!" she hissed

"It's about the Green Hornet."

Lenore's eyes widened "shhh not so loud!" she turned to Hebe and whispered something into her ear.

"We gotta get all these people out!" Hebe whispered back

"How're get gonna do that! They're everywhere!" Lenore replied

Hebe thought about it and suddenly her face lit up "Britt, pull the fire alarm!"

"Got it!" Britt went over to the fire alarm and pulled it. Immediately the ear piercing screech of the alarm went off throughout the room. The guests' scream filled the mansion as they rushed to flee from the building. Within a couple minutes, all the guests were gone.

"Well that went well" Hebe said.

"What the hell happened?" Lenore exclaimed

"Listen, I would love to stay here and chat but the Green Hornet's gotta take care of some business."

Britt heard the Beauty's honk outside the mansion; he stormed out of the house and rushed into the car.

"So what's the plan?" Kato asked

"We'll think of it somehow" Britt answered.

Britt spotted the gang "there they are!"

Kato made a sharp turn and switched on the suicide doors. "Your turn" he shouted over the roar of the machine gun

There was a lot of back and forth firing of bullets. The Green Hornet and his sidekick soon realized that their weaponry was outnumbered. "We're all out of bullets!" Kato shouted "shit!"

Suddenly almost out of nowhere, the sound of screeching tires pulled up followed by the bullets firing again. One thing was for sure; the person firing the gun had incredible accuracy and was able to take down the gang without a sweat.

After the smoke cleared, Britt and Kato were able to see who was there. The people they saw in the car shocked them. The driver was Lenore, Hebe got out of the car with the gun in her hand. "surprise!"

Kato and Britt were blown out of their minds. Here were two girls who they would never imagine being badass…who could drive and shoot just as well as them…

"wha-! How'd you?" Britt was speechless.

"Learn how to shoot like that? Let's just say I learn from my kickass boyfriend" Hebe went over to Kato and kissed him.

"Well there's still a nice Christmas party awaiting us at your mansion." Lenore added.

"We'll let's go!"

* * *

><p>They made it back to the mansion. Hebe walked with Kato into the living room when he stood underneath the doorway. "look." He pointed up towards the ceiling.<p>

Hebe looked up to find mistletoe above the doorway. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Britt stood next to Lenore and pointed up "look, its mistletoe" he puckered his lips expecting a kiss from Lenore.

"Ugh" Lenore cried and slapped Britt across the cheek.

"This has been the best Christmas ever" Hebe said as he hugged Kato.

"It was the balls" Britt replied.

"Oh yeah, we still have to exchanged presents!"

Lenore and Hebe were talking when Britt gave Kato his present. Kato opened it and was shocked…Britt gave him a box of condoms…

"You'll thank me later when you're banging your girl." Britt smiled.

Kato quickly hid the present when Hebe came and sat next to him. "Here's your present, love" Kato handed Hebe a nice present with a bow on top.

"Aw…aren't you the sweetest Christmas ninja ever!" Hebe kissed him on the nose before opening her present. "No effing way….you got me Jay Chou's 11th album! Thank you!"

Lenore handed a gift to Britt who couldn't wait to tear into his present… it was a membership card to the gym.

"Why the hell did you give me a-"

"Let's just say you need to lay off the chips and work out your flabs" Lenore commented while Hebe and Kato tried to stifle a laugh.

Hebe gave Lenore her present and it was a limited edition MontBlanc fountain pen.

"y'know, this Christmas was even better than the last." Britt said.

Lenore nodded "yeah, spending time with the people love is the best way to spend a perfect Christmas."

Kato suddenly realized something, "hey guys, we need to wish the readers a Merry Christmas!"

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas from Hebe!"

"Kato"

"Lenore"

"And Britt"

"And Happy Holidays!" they all joined in.

Britt sank back in his chair "now that's what I call a very Green Hornet Christmas"

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
